Only Yours
by Iysu Uchiha
Summary: Come on Naru wake up, this isn't funny...I loved you...Kyuubi comes back home to discover Naruto lying unconscious on the floor. What led Naruto to such a despicable act? What will a certain raven boy when he gets to know about that? Eventual sasunaru....


_Hey everyone, I'm back with a sasunaru fic. I'm a huge fan of sasunaru but I never dared posting one of my fics. This is a random idea I had when I was feeling depressed about three weeks ago. It is unbeta-ed...*huge grin* my angel used to correct my fics but because of school and all that I don't wanna bother her…._

_Yuzumi: stop the blah blah and get on with the story…==_

_Warning: I don't own Naruto. This story contains OOC, yaoi and death character._

* * *

His body was lying in a pool of blood; it's hard to imagine that such a small body could hold all this blood. He was down next to a bloody razor, his orange t-shirt stained.

His tan wrists were widely opened, blood pouring out of them. His usually cheerful bright face was pale and lifeless. His bouncing golden locks were dull and flat, his pink pouty lips were pale.

'Hey kit, I'm home. Get your ass…. Naruto?!'' said the red-haired teen, when he entered Naruto's room. He rushed to take Naruto in his arms. He shook him hoping that his brother was just playing a prank on him and that he would get up.

''Hey Naru, come on. This isn't funny…'' he continued with tears running down his scarred cheeks. He immediately called for an ambulance and Naruto was hurried to Konoha hospital.

''What do we have?'' shouted a blond doctor.

''An attempt to suicide, Dr Tsunade. The patient already lost a lot of blood. We've already asked Yuzumi-chan to get the ICU room prepared,'' said a short black haired woman called Shizune.

''Ok brats, we've got a serious case so get your skillful doctor ability out to work.''

Meanwhile the red-haired teen was filling in whatever forms the nurses were giving him.

''Kyuubi..'' The teen looked up as he heard his name.

''Kakashi, how did you…''

''I went to your apartment to give Naruto his homework and I was told that you guys were at the hospital. So I hurried here. What happened?''

''I don't know…I really don't know. I came back home and he was there…on the floor of his bedroom…lifeless. He looked so fragile. I promised that I would protect him Kakashi, I told Dad that I would always be there for him and I told Mom that he would never be sad. But look at him, he is like a broken porcelain doll. Kakashi, he cut his wrists open!! What did I refuse him?! What could lead my always-happy brother to do something so desperate, something so horrible?!! WHY!!!'' screamed Kyuubi, more tears adding up on his already tear-stained face.

His dark blue eyes were red. His face looked tired, tired because of the endless tears he shed. His usual tough bad boy mask was off. He never cried that much, not even when his parents died. He could not cry at that time, because he had to support his 7 years old brother who survived the mortal accident which took away his parents. He had to be strong for him. But today, he could no longer hold back his tears.

Kakashi held Kyuubi in his arms. He was like a father for the boys since the death of their parents. The Uzumaki boys stayed with Iruka and he till Kyuubi reached sixteen. After that they moved out to an apartment and Kyuubi got a part time job in the nearby pub. Kakashi always considered the boys as his kids. And today one of his sons tried to kill himself and is standing on a thin wire between life and death. And above all that, he perhaps knew what led Naruto to do that….

**TBC**

_So that's the first chapter. It's short like everything that I write. Gomen for all the mistakes I left and also…*interrupted by an excited Yuzumi*_

_Yuzumi: Ahh Iysu… Thank you soooo much *cookie for you*_

_Iysu: *confused* huh what have I done?_

_Yuzumi: I'm a doctor. I'm a doctor *sings and runs in circles*_

_*Iysu signs*_

_Anyway please if you're reading this, review so as I can know if it's good or bad and if it's worth continuing. _

_**PS: As always, this fanfic is dedicated to my angel =] 3**_


End file.
